fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A String of Pearls
A String of Pearls is the fifth episode of Fantendo - Turning Point and the fifth episode of Season 1. In this episode, a ship from the navy is sent on a training mission far away for a long time, however, the ship may or may not have been infiltrated by a member of The Saviours, which is why Robert sends Vincent and Henry on a mission to infiltrate and find said member. This episode was written by a guest writer instead of the usual one. Reception has been (TBA). Plot The episode starts with a news broadcast about the USS (United States Ship) Missouri being taken by the Navy for a 3-month long special training, mentioning that the Missouri was the only USS not to be turned into scrap metal and sold, but hasn’t been fixed or remodeled, which has worried some of the relatives and friends of the soldiers that will participate, cue opening. After the opening, we see Vincent resting at his home and finishing a cup of Whiskey, after which he stretches his arm out to grab the bottle of whiskey to serve himself more, only to knock it over, spilling it all over and breaking the bottle, Vincent groans as he gets up and looks in the fridge only to find it almost empty and with no liquor except for a half-empty beer can at the very back of the fridge, Vincent takes the beer can and examines it for a moment before shrugging and gulping down what’s left of the can, after which he stumbles around for a bit before sitting down in his couch and falling unconscious. Vincent has a nightmare, he’s in a black area with his clothes from the military, he sees his war buddy seemingly rise from beneath the ground and smile at him, this calms Vincent down for a bit but slowly his war buddy’s body becomes more and more deteriorated as his face slowly turns into a frown, Vincent takes a few steps back as his war buddy’s face starts melting off showing his skull as he disappears beneath the ground. Vincent tries to run away but hits an invisible wall, he tries to turn back only to find his feet are stuck to the ground as loud noise is heard and a big explosion is seen in the distance, waking Vincent up. Vincent quickly stands up and searches for the beer can before reading the expiration date, revealing it was expired two months ago, Vincent is disgusted as he throws the can away and someone knocks at his door, Vincent opens the door, expecting Robert but instead finds Mary Hone, who explains that Robert is picking up Henry since he wants Vincent and Henry in a mission together, Vincent politely declines the offer and Mary tells him that if she were Robert he would’ve probably responded in a different tone, Vincent tells her that’s right but that it doesn’t change his opinion, until Mary gives him the reward for completing the mission: 10.000 bucks and a bottle of imported south american whiskey, Vincent asks where did Robert get imported whiskey and Mary just shrugs as Vincent reluctantly accepts the offer. In the middle of the car ride, the long traffic makes Mary put some music to make the ride not so boring, she ends up on a station where a host is reading a letter by a woman known as Farleem Villiar, who explains that she’s been through some tough times after having to leave her husband and makes a request for a song called “''A String of Pearls''”, since she thinks it’s relaxing, the host decides to put on said song, causing Vincent to groan once more, Mary asks him what’s wrong with the song and Vincent says he’s not really a fan of it, he suggests changing the station but Mary likes the song so she leaves it in the same station. Vincent and Mary finally arrive at the HQ of Revolution, where Robert talks to Vincent and Henry about the mission, and how The Saviours sent them a mysterious letter that pinpoints several locations in the city where they “may or may not attack”, and that Robert and Barbara calculated which areas are the most plausible and they’ve settled in 3 locations, a rich family’s mansion, which will be investigated individually by Robert, a nearby university, which will be investigated by Barbara and Mary and the soon-to-sail USS Missouri, which will be investigated by Vincent and Henry. Vincent asks why he has to go with Henry, and Robert says that if the member of The Saviour tries to sabotage the ship, Henry can fix it using his engineering prowess, and Vincent can be there to fight if they get in trouble, Vincent tries to protest but realizes that’s actually a good plan and sighs before asking how will they get in, after which Robert reveals two Navy military suits and fake profiles so they can infiltrate. Vincent and Henry get dressed up and head to the docks where the USS Missouri is about to sail. TBA